Los lentes que ocultaron la belleza
by KiShA98
Summary: Momo está desesperada y acude a su última opción para poder pasar de año sin materias pendientes. Pero no será gratis la clase de apoyo... Y menos si el profesor es Hibiya Amamiya. Hibimomo :D. No gusta? No lea.


**¡Hola gente! Tanto tiempo! Volví con más romance, drama, comedia si quieren, ecchi puede ser eue... (?**

 **Yuma: esta feliz, disculpenla**

 **Kisha: como siempre, soportando la compañía de mi ayudante Yuma, que se encarga de añadir cosas muy importante**

 **Yuma: si?**

 **Kisha: dale como lo practicamos...!**

 **Yuma: ?... bueno, en este capítulo se advierte... habrá lime, casi nada fuerte, pero vamos! ustedes también quieren ¿no?**

 **Kisha: como sea... ojala disfruten de este pequeño fic. Los personajes le pertenecen a JIN o Shizen no Teki-P.**

 **¡Empiece el show!**

* * *

 **Los lentes que ocultaron la belleza**

* * *

 ** _..._**

¿Cómo es posible sobrevivir al temido examen final de Biología? Uno creería que con la idea de que: "Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes", se resolverían las cosas tan fácilmente. Bueno, desgraciadamente esa mentalidad no cabía en la mente cuadrada y cerrada de Hibiya Amamiya.

Y por ende, tampoco podía caber en la de Momo.

Ella había rendido todos los exámenes con notas extrañamente altas (curioso ¿no?). Pero Biología era la única asignatura que la alterada chica, no conseguía aprobar.

Tomó clases particulares con el profesor Kenjirou; pidió ayuda a su hermano, en su momento, admirado por sus profesores (y por supuesto, fue una mala idea); casi vivió en la biblioteca por dos semanas, hasta se hizo amiga de la bibliotecaria... Y nada.

Apenas veía un libro de esos, y era suficiente para que su mente vagara en interminables historias que deberían tener ya tres temporadas, siete arcos cada una, dos OVAS y doce películas. Y ninguna tenía que ver con la escuela.

Se supone que a estas alturas, y a sólo tres días del examen recuperatorio, al menos se tuvo que haber estudiado las preguntas que le hayan tomado en el examen. Sin embargo, si bien se había estudiado las preguntas, no entendía las respuestas.

Y ahora que uno entiende la pobre situación en la que se encontraba la "idol Momo-chan"... ¿Qué última opción queda?

La respuesta todos la sabían, todos se lo habían sugerido a Momo, todos concordaban y lamentablemente, la misma Kisaragi tuvo que aceptarla (después de mucho negarlo).

 _Hibiya Amamiya_

Debido a la acostumbrada vida en el campo, el chico no tenía una mente tan atareada y confusa como la de la rubia, asique todos los problemas los recapacitaba, reformulaba, reconsideraba y cualquier palabra con prefijo re-, eran permitidas en el diccionario del joven castaño.

El único problema era que... A Hibiya le faltaba sólo un adjetivo... "Paciencia" (porque no tiene prefijo re- xD).

Simplemente le era muy difícil enseñarle a la chica, cuando ella se la pasaba todo el tiempo mirándolo con cara confusa, y eso que se lo había explicado con todo el cuidado y lentitud posible.

— Me rehúso —dijo secamente comiendo un poco de su pastel de calabaza.

— Te lo suplico, Hibiya... ¡Sólo necesito aprobar este examen y pasaré de año sin problemas! Necesito tu ayuda —pedía la joven poniéndose detrás suyo golpeándolo en la espalda levemente— No seas cruel... —

El muchacho sonrió para sus adentros, le gustaba sentirse alabado por alguien, al punto de que ese alguien, sea incluso cuatro años mayor y aún así le pidiera ayuda a él. Es decir...

— _¡Soy genial! ¡Soy increíble! ¡Merezco una escultura en mi honor! Sí... bueno... ¿Por qué no tengo novia entonces? ..._ —pensaba cambiando su cara drásticamente— _Ok. Mejor dejemos de presumir..._ —lloró al pensar en eso.

— ¿Hibiya? ¿En qué piensas? —cuestionó la muchacha, que había visto todas las caras raras del chico.

— C-como sea...—carraspeó—. No tengo ninguna razón para echarte una mano. Ese es tu problema —se cruzó de brazos cambiando su rostro seriamente.

— ¡Te daré lo que quieras! Pero por favor... ¡Necesito pasar de año! —suplicó ya sin saber qué decir.

...

Pero el castaño se sorprendió por esa propuesta.

 _¿Lo que quisiera?_

 _Podría ser… ¿Entradas gratis a los conciertos que quisiera? ¿Un mejor celular? ¿Un peluche de Momo? ¿Momo… con la vestimenta que él dijera?_

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, se puso extrañamente tenebrosa, y sus ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso.

— ¿Hibiya? Das algo de miedo...—

— Muy bien… Como soy muy piadoso, acepto tu trato. Por eso me tomé el tiempo en releer todos los temas que tienes que estudiar, y debo reconocer que son muy sencillos. Sin embargo, te ayudaré —confesó con un aire orgulloso y altanero.

— … ¿Releíste los temas… por mí? —repitió inocentemente la de ojos anaranjados.

...

El alto ego del chico se esfumó. Toda su reputación se fue por las alcantarillas.

— E-eh… Emm… Bueno… Eh… M-me había hecho leerlo, Tsubomi. Porque me comentó que buscabas ayuda… —excusó, para sólo empeorarlo.

— ¿Asique le haces caso a tus mayores... tan fácilmente? No esperaba eso —se rió victoriosa su amiga.

Hibiya no volvió a presumirse a sí mismo.

* * *

Y así fue mis lectores, como ambos se encontraban encerrados en el cuarto de la chica Kisaragi, sentados en el piso, junto a una pequeña mesita blanca llena de libros, con nombres relacionados a la asignatura apropiada. El ya no tan bajito muchacho se acomodó los lentes y miró a su alumna.

— ¿Quieres algo para comer? —preguntó otra vez ella.

— Abuela, ya basta... "¿Quieres algo para beber?" "Voy a comprar frituras, ya vuelvo" "Voy a buscar el control del aire acondicionado" "¿Quieres que te traiga una remera de mi hermano? Debes tener calor"... Con alargar la estadía no va a evitar que estudies... Porque bien que yo tengo que ayudarte —dijo con seriedad el chico.

— Por favor Hibiya, ya probé cualquier clase de metodología: reglas memo-técnicas, resúmenes, cuadros, mapas conceptuales, nada de eso funciona... Incluso... —Comentó mostrando dos pequeños peluches— Hice estos muñecos para representar el viaje de la sangre roja y la de la sangre azul en el cuerpo... Por cierto... ¿Piensas que por mis venas recorre "la sangre azul"? Quizás pueda ser de sangre noble —

...

— ¡Auch! —gritó la chica, acabando con sus ideas extrañas, un pequeño libro estampado en su cabeza.

— Sí que serás torpe... No entendiste absolutamente nada sobre el recorrido de la sangre en el cuerpo —musitó con cansancio el castaño— _Bien... ¿como podríamos hacer que la abuela aprenda?_ —pensó poniendo su mano en la nuca.

-o-

 ** _*Ideas en la mente de Hibiya*_**

 _— Muy bien Momo, explícame cada fase en la "Meiosis" —mostró en una hoja._

 _— Eh...em... A-ahí... —respondió la rubia._

 _— ¿Ahí...? —insistió él._

 _— Se separan los cromosomas y... —_

 _— No, no, primero deben duplicarse en su mismo número de cromosomas para después separarse_ _. Tendrás quitarte una prenda e intercambiarla por esto —le muestra una remera transparente._

 _— P-pero... —se sonrojó mucho._

 _— Tienes que aprender, sino no lo recordarás...—_

 _— ... Muy bien —Momo entonces, empezó a sacarse la sudadera muy lentamente._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

* * *

 _— ¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!? —s_ e gritó en su mente Hibiya, mientras se tapaba la cara con el libro.

— ¿Hibiya? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la rubia mirándolo confusa.

— _T-tengo que pensar otra cosa..._ —murmuró el castaño.

-o-

 ** _*Ideas en la mente de Hibiya (segundo intento)*_**

 _— ¿A qué grupo de plantas pertenecen las briofitas?_ _—preguntó Hibiya mostrando las opciones en un papel._

 _— ¡Tracheophyta!_ _—respondió segura Momo._

 _— No, lo siento. son Embryophyta_ _—_

 _— Oh... Perdón_ _—se desilusionó al ver su error._

 _— Eso no te va a hacer aprender. Deberás besarme dos veces_ _—_

 _— ¿Por qué dos?_ _—decía con pena._

 _— ¿Cinco besos más por replicar?_ _—_

 _— ¡Lo siento! ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo haré!_ _—_

 _Ella se acercó con nerviosismo, pero lista para juntar sus labios con los del castaño._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

* * *

— ¡NO PUEDO! ¡No!...¡no!... ¡Cielos... qué... cosas... pienso! —gritó desesperado golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa, logrando que sus lentes se le desacomodaran.

— ¡Hibiya! ¡No te golpees! ¡Calma! ¡La desesperada acá soy yo, no te preocupes! —

...

..

Luego de calmarse, unos minutos más tarde, todo volvió a la normalidad.

— Entonces... debo hacer la regla de tres simple casi siempre en realidad, para reconocer el componente en exceso —dijo Momo mordiendo levemente el lápiz que sostenía en su mano.

— Así es, mira... Multiplicar con éste, y dividir con éste. Es simple —sonrió ligeramente Hibiya señalando los números.

— ¡Y con esto terminamos por hoy! —anunció feliz.

— Sí... por hoy nada más. Tendré que quedarme hasta tarde mañana para repasar —

— De acuerdo, no creo que sea un problema —acotó pensativa.

— ¿No lo es...? —murmuró sin interés mientras guardaba sus cosas en su pequeña mochila negra.

Momo lo observó. Parecía mucho más grande cuando usaba esos lentes, aunque no podía negar que realmente Hibiya estaba más grande, tanto de estatura como de actitud... Y quizás, aún más lindo que siempre.

— ...Hibiya —

— ¿Qué? —

— Muchas gracias —

— Bueno... —se sonrojó buscando lo más indiferente posible—. ¿Quién diría que las palabras claves te ayudarían a aprender? —

— Es que cuando escribo canciones, para no confundirme con la estrofa primera o segunda, me aprendo una sola palabra y de ahí ... ¡Todo lo recito como poesía! —

— No creo que tus poesías suenen como una obra de arte... —comentó el chico con burla.

— Jeje... Bueno, la verdad es que no siempre las palabras conforman una poesía —rió con nerviosismo sonrojándose ligeramente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

Se acercó, suavemente deslizándose hasta llegar al muchacho, y apoyó su mano en la mejilla de éste. La acarició con la yema del pulgar, como tocando seda tibia, que poco a poco se volvía más cálida y rojiza. Muy lentamente, le quitó los lentes para descubrir los grandes y profundos ojos marrones que tenía el chico. Eran preciosos; con tantas tonalidades y brillo, llenos de calidez y dulzura.

Luego observó sus labios, tan inexpertos.

...

Los labios de Momo tocaron los de Hibiya. Los labios de Hibiya recibieron los de Momo.

Sin oposición. Con miedo. Con deseos de tocarlos.

De repente los libros yacían en la mesa, y el libro que sostenía Hibiya, cayó en su regazo.

— ... ¿Qué fue... eso? —dijo él.

— Poesía —respondió ella.

— ... Pero... Deberías estudiar Biología, no Literatura —

— Entonces ayúdame —

...

Hibiya no sabía como reaccionar ante el reciente suceso...

Su mente gritaba sin cesar que esto estaba mal porque: ¡Es Momo! Es su amiga, tiene cuatro años más que él, es torpe, es insistente, es bonita, es dulce, es perfecta a su manera.

Pero su corazón sólo decía: ¡Es Momo! Es su alumna prácticamente, no es correcto que se besen en pleno estudio. Es todo. No hay ninguna otra razón más.

— Hoy nada más... No quiero ser tu objeto de prueba —murmuró con aire ausente, como si no hubiera pensado sus palabras debido al reciente beso.

..

Así se levantó con decisión y caminó hacia la puerta.

— No lo eres... —susurró ella, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa. El corazón de ambos latía con fuerza, como si fuese a explotar.

Él lo escucho, pero siguió caminando.

* * *

...

..

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **HOLA! Mis queridos lectores!**

 **Esto definitivamente tendrá continuación, no se asusten... Sólo que por el momento tiene unos 1600 words y creo que es mejor hacerlo en dos caps.**

 **No creo que tenga mucho más, quizás algún que otro capitulo extra mas pero nada en particular. Agradezco por supuesto a quién lea este fic y comente , sin obligación xD**

 **Nos vemos en unos días con más de Hibimomo!**

 **Saluditos!**


End file.
